Rachel is a Fitting Name
by Vixin2
Summary: The Observer decides to have some fun torment with Rachel. Not really related to my TribeTwelve story, but has Rachel in it. Rated T just in case. I own nothing but Rachel. Lame title is lame.


Did the Observer like stalking Noah and Rachel? Making them feel fear, despair and a sense of hopelessness? Indeed he did. He enjoyed the idea of making them squirm and had hoped that when they finally succumbed, they would go down crying and begging for mercy. It was a sweet image to him. He also couldn't deny that Rachel was an attractive girl, by human standards at least. Not beautiful to a point where it was just ridiculous and gaudy, but attractive non the less.

And that may have been one of the things that gave him such a wonderfully fun plan.

He considered whether Noah should be in the house at the time or not, but decided on the later. He wasn't going to do much to Rachel. Just have some time for amusement.

So, when Noah left for his night classes on a night when Rachel did not have any so as such would stay at home made it seem like a perfect opportunity.

"I know you're there. Come out, now!", Rachel called as she walked around the house. A noise had woken her up and since Noah wasn't going to be back until eleven, it was obvious to her someone broke into the house. The logical thing would be for her to lock herself in her room until Noah came back, but the supernatural experiences that were happening made her doubt that would help. So instead, she walked around with a frying pan in hand, ready to hit whoever broke in.

The Observer only mentally chuckled as he watched the blonde walk around, as he stayed hidden from her sight. It was fun to see how her fearful emotions showed more then when Noah was present. Perhaps he was really the only one helping her stay sane? The Observer was curious to see how Rachel would react when they finally took Noah to, against his will obviously, join the Collective. Maybe she would go insane? The Observer would actually put that on his wish list to Santa if jolly old St. Nick existed. But for now, he would just wait for the right moment to strike, and admire what skin could be seen in Rachel's sleepwear. The usual baggy t-shirt and shorts.

He couldn't deny that she actually had a nice pair of long, slim legs. He knew a majority of male humans in this day and age had a thing for women with long legs, though he didn't see why. As previously said, Rachel's legs were rather nice to look, but it just seemed, shall we say, odd? He knew Rachel had done ballet as a child, so maybe she still had some flexibility in her legs.

Seeing Rachel tentatively give up and retreat to her room, the Observer soon came from his hiding place and walked quietly up the hall until he came to the outside of her room and waited for her to fall asleep.

Rachel had not been too bothered when Noah had to go to night classes tonight. It's happened before and vice versa so it wasn't like there was much to worry about. Though tonight was the first night she heard noise while she was home alone so it made her anxious. But since she found nothing when she looked around, she decided to just go to her room and try to get some sleep, and wake up later in the morning to see Noah was here.

But instead she woke up around quarter past ten. Rachel was a little drowsy at first, but as she became more awake, she noticed her wrists being held over her head in a cold, tight grip. What fully shocked her into being fully awake was the shadowed figure of the Observer on top of her, grinning like the cocky bastard usually did with her and Noah.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Rachel shrieked and immediately struggled against the grip.

"Now, now. Is there really a need to use such harsh language, Rachel?" The Observer chuckled down as said girl glared.

"If it's towards you, yes. Now you better get the fuck off me or I swear to God, when Noah gets here-"

"Fourty three minutes and thirty six seconds", interrupted the Observer.

"What?"

"Fourty three minutes and now thirty one seconds", he repeated. "Until Noah gets back, and the amount of time we have".

"Gee, isn't that wonderful", Rachel noted sarcastically, starting to struggle again. "As much as I'm sure you like this, I'm not in the mood to be messed with so you better fuck off or-"

"You're stressed", stated the Observer.

"Huh, wonder why?"

"I believe humans swear as a part of relieving stress. It's the only explanation of your harsh choice of words since you are normally more calm then Noah is".

"Definitely not because there is a creep right here and now".

"Hmp". The Observer reached one hand up to Rachel's cheek and traced a circle shape around.

"What are you doing?", Rachel demanded.

"Just curious how female skin is softer then male skin".

"Gee, is that why you're really after Noah? Didn't think you as the type of person who swung that way, but thinking back it all makes sense". Rachel smirked a little at her retort.

"Human's have such perverted minds", the Observer muttered as he brought his finger to trace a circle around Rachel's right eye, instinctively making her close that eye. "From the moment you learn how sex can bring pleasure, there is a tiny voice in the back of your tiny minds that makes you think about it a lot, and make crude jokes when possible".

"Says the stalker?", Rachel snorted.

"I am not a stalker. I'm an Observer. There IS a difference between the two". Rachel snorted again. "Although, while I would not have as much fascination with sex as you, I do think I could be considered straight. I do think, by human standards, you are worth looking at".

"The way you phrased that makes it sound more like an insult", Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's all down to how one looks at it. I see it as a compliment, you see it as an insult". By now the pattern the Observer traced had changed, and he was now tracing a shape which to Rachel felt like was meant to be his symbol. "Such a nice shade of brown eyes you have. It's surprising you never dated much".

"Yeah, because high school is for dating, not study", Rachel retorted, but she then froze when the Observer leaned down and then smelled her hair. Naturally, Rachel shivered in disgust. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Your hair smells pleasant", The Observer noted as he began to rub a lock between his finger and thumb. "Feels soft as well".

"Okay, you are really fucking creepy now", Rachel muttered as she tugged her arms down, trying to get them free. Failing that again, she glanced down and saw that the Observer was sitting in between her legs. It would be impossible to be able to kick the freak in his family jewels. Sure, having done ballet as a child had given her a small amount of flexibility, but she wasn't a contortionist! Rachel glanced at her alarm clock. Nearly twenty five past ten. Hopefully either time will past quick, the Observer will soon leave, or Noah will arrive home early. She doubted she could put up with more of this bullshit.

Rachel tensed once she felt him smell her neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Your perfume is still lingering a bit. Just enough for me to smell", the Observer murmured. "You have a good taste in perfume. Though, your taste in men on the other hand is rather disappointing".

"Disappointing?", Rachel repeated.

"Yes. Do you honestly think we don't know about the attraction you and Noah have towards each other?" When Rachel froze the Observer felt like chuckling. Humans can be so naïve at times. "Time does not exist for us, or have you forgotten? We already know-"

"That you're going to lose and that me and Noah are not joining?", Rachel interrupted. The Observer chuckled again.

"The way you and Noah act as if you will win as rather amusing. So determined. Such a shame it's wasted. Tell me, if only one of you're parents could live, who would it be?"

"Leave mom and dad out of this or I swear to God I will make you suffer till the end!", Rachel threatened loudly.

"Where does that leave David?"

"Excuse me?"

"David", the Observer repeated. "He is your step father, correct? What if I threatened him?"

"You leave him alone too", Rachel responded.

"You don't acknowledge him as a family member let alone father figure, so why do you care?", the Observer questioned.

"He... he makes my mom happy, okay! I just don't see him as being my dad". The Observer did not respond, but he did finally stop tracing around Rachel's eye, stopping his finger on top of the closed eyelid and said,

"I wonder what Noah's reaction would be if you were missing an eye by the time he came back? Perhaps I'll give it to him as a Christmas or birthday present. What do you think?"

"I think you've a twisted sense of humour".

"I could cut your hair and braid it into a necklace", the Observer went on. "Yes, and I'll attach the eye on it. I think it would be interesting. That way if you are killed off, Noah can still have a piece of you after your sealed in a box and placed six feet below the earth, your body slowly but surely decomposing with maggots swarming inside and out, feasting on delicious flesh and organs and blood, while your bones become dust, by which stage you will be long forgotten. True, your hair will no longer be long. It would be a bit of a shame really. Long hair admitably suits you".

"Is this why your here? To scare me and threaten me?", Rachel spat.

"I suppose you could call it that. However, I would like to think of it as having fun in tormenting you".

Rachel just looked at her alarm clock again. It was only half past! Dear God she needed a way out, and fast! But she couldn't show weakness. She couldn't show she was scared. She was above crying and begging for this bastard to leave, damn it! She had a good idea that was what he wanted, and no way in fucking hell was she giving it! There had to be a way out of this, there had to be! She then heard a chuckle and was about to demand what was so funny now until he answered himself.

"I just realised that we went a little off topic". Rachel did not respond and the Observer then said, "it's all a bit ironic in a way".

"What is?"

"That project Noah was going to do on the Twelve Tribes of Israel. One of the sons named Asher sold his brother Joseph into slavery. Milo took his life, and as such sold Noah's life and your's along with it into our control. Even his surname spells it out so clearly".

"He only took his life because you!", Rachel retorted back.

"In the bible, Noah was known to have had a weakness for wine", the Observer went on. "He was the first wine drinker and didn't know the effects it would have. While our Noah has been known to indulge in drinking, and you certainly don't help in joining him". Rachel was going to say something but the Observer continued, "do you know who Joseph's mother was?"

"Err..."

"She shared the same name with you. Rachel. When Jacob first saw Rachel it was love at first sight. I believe the quote would go as-".

"As much as I'm interested in history, I'm not in the mood for a lesson", Rachel interrupted but the Observer then gripped her cheek painfully and pushed her head down on her pillow forcibly.

"-'Rachel was lovely in form and beautiful'", the Observer quoted. "While I don't care much for what humans deem as 'beautiful', I think your parents actually chose the right name for you. It even means ewe, and you follow Noah like a sheep so it's perfect". The Observer snickered and Rachel was becoming more uncomfortable then she had been previously.

"Your disturbed".

"And you and Noah are naïve to the fact that you will simply not win. And there is something else to be known".

"What?", Rachel muttered. She slightly flinched when she felt a thumb rubbing her cheek.

"I did say I was going to torment you, right? So why not do something like this?" The Observer smirked and pushed his lips onto Rachel's. Said Irish girl felt revolted and started kicking her legs and trying to pull her wrists free in desperation. She kept her jaw and her lips clenched tight, refusing to let the sick bastard make the kiss more revolting then it already was.

"There's no need to be shy", the Observer mocked against her lips. Rachel glared and decided to do something very brave and very stupid.

She spat on his cheek.

The Observer didn't flinch. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek and wiped the spit off before wiping it on the bed sheets like he had just squashed an ugly bug.

"Now that was just plain rude".

"Says the fucking rapist?!", Rachel practically shrieked.

"I'm not a rapist. I've no interest in sex", was the bored reply. "But seeing you squirm is a reward in itself".

"You're sick! I don't know what disgusts me more! You making Milo kill himself or-", but Rachel was cut off when the Observer grabbed her jaw and forced his lips onto hers again. This time though he happily let his tongue in her mouth.

Rachel tried to close her jaw but the Observer's hold was stronger. Had it not been for that, she would have not hesitated in biting down on his tongue. Maybe she would have been able to bite the whole thing off? That would have made up for this assault.

When the Observer slowly removed his lips, he smirked down at the furious and disgusted girl.

"No tears? No begging?"

"That's what you want and I'm not giving it", Rachel said. "Noah will be home soon and he'll make you pay you son of a bitch!"

"But until then it is just us".

"Get the fuck off me right now! I'm not going to let myself give in and cry, so you can just go back to whatever hell it is you live in and stay there!"

"You have a nice taste, a bit bittersweet but lingering closer to sweetness", the Observer noted. Needless to say Rachel was not interested in hearing this. "I wonder what Noah will think? But I think he considers himself fortunate enough to even have you in his presence. You are attractive admitably. Your best feature being your legs".

"Don't even think of touching them!", Rachel immediately shouted. This bullshit was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You use to do ballet as a child, yes? Such a shame you haven't done it in a while. You have the legs for it, and you were a good dancer as a child". Rachel had to remind herself that she and Noah were apparently stalked from birth so not to look too surprised. However, she did retort with,

"You're an old pervert".

"Hmp, and you don't know just how blind you and Noah are", he muttered before forcing his lips on Rachel's once again, this though he started to choke Rachel, making her gasp for breath. She tried to struggle but it only caused the grip on her throat to hurt more and kicking did no good since she could not aim her kicks anywhere that would get him off her. It certainly didn't help that he was tightening his grip, making it difficult to even feel what tiny amount of air Rachel was able to get.

"Rachel, you awake? I'm back", called a familiar voice from outside the room, near the front door of the house. The familiar voice of Noah.

"Well, this was fun", the Observer said as he got off of Rachel, but kept a hold of her wrists and put a hand over her mouth, leaving muffled cries for help.

"Rachel?"

"I really should come another time. Until then". Rachel only closed her eyes and he was gone. Not that she could complain. She immediately sat up and rushed to her bin to spit in it repeatedly, wanting to get the vile taste out of her mouth. She barely noticed her door open, but did hear Noah run over to her.

"Shit, what happened!?", he demanded. He noticed that Rachel was shaking and could clearly see the marks on her neck. "What the hell happened?!"

"He- the Observer...", Rachel spat some more int her bin, wanting to get the revolting taste out of her mouth.

"What did that bastard do to you?", Noah glared at the bruise on Rachel's neck, which stuck out against her light skin.

"Fucker was messing with me. Saying random stuff. Fucking kissed me and acted all creepy", Rachel answered bitterly.

"That son of a... I'm gonna... Do you want some water?", Noah asked Rachel, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, and some mouth wash", Rachel added in.

"Can't blame you", Noah said as he got up to leave the room.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, Rachel?", Noah turned to look at the blonde girl. She seemed hesitant but she asked,

"Can I sleep next to you tonight? Maybe tomorrow too?" Noah blinked in surprise but he smiled slightly and said,

"You can sleep next to me as long as you want, Rach'".

"Thanks", Rachel sighed before she looked out her window as Noah left the room.

No doubt the Observer was cackling, and already planning on what he'll do next time if given the chance.

* * *

**This idea came to me and I had to do it. Hopefully the observer was in character long enough for this .**


End file.
